A hearing impaired person often consumes content, such as television programming, by reading text obtained from closed captioning (CC) data. A user who is more interested in a text (e.g., dialogue) portion of content, rather than a video portion, is forced to read the text portion at the speed the associated video portion is provided. This is despite the fact that oftentimes the user can read the text portion faster or slower than the video portion is played. There is a need to utilize text portions of content to make content consumption more appealing and versatile. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.